1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly, it relates to communication of feedback information between respective communication devices within such communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Data communication systems have been under continual development for many years. One particular type of communication system is particularly related to heterogeneous networking technologies which may be implemented in accordance with home networking technologies. For example, within certain such network environments, as few as one or two or more different types of different respective network technologies may be implemented in accordance with a common abstract layer for supporting communications among such different network technologies.
As an example, different types of networks that may be implemented within such a heterogeneous networking technology environment may be varied. In addition, while it is noted that as few as one type or more than one different type of networks may be implemented within such a homogeneous or heterogeneous networking technology environment, the present art does not provide a means by which such networks may operate effectively and seamlessly with respect to another.
For example, within any one respective communication network, there may be multiple respective communication links therein. Furthermore, sometimes two or more respective communication devices may be implemented to effectuate communications there between using more than one respective communication past. For example, in certain situations, different respective communication devices may communicate with one another using more than one communication link. In addition, certain difficulties and challenges may arise with respect to such communications between communication devices based on characteristics associated with either the different respective communication links by which various communication devices are connected and/or the types of signals communicated between such communication devices. The present art does not provide an adequate means by which such problems and/or deficiencies may be adequately addressed and dealt with.